Le sort perdu
by Lucas Reddeck
Summary: 19 ans plus tard, ce sont aux enfants des célèbres protagonistes des livres de J. K. Rowling (qui détient par ailleurs, tous les droits sur les personnages et tous les éléments du livre en général) d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais ils vont faire une surprenante découverte...
1. Chapter 1

« Le Choixpeau tiendra compte de tes préférences. » Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Albus lorsqu'il monta dans le Poudlard Express. Un nuage de vapeur paresseux glissa le long de la motrice et ses parents se volatilisèrent. Et si le Choixpeau ne voulait pas ? Il voulait aller à Gryffondor ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité ! Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. James lui sourit et ce simple geste l'encouragea.

Tu viens ? On va se trouver un compartiment.

J'arrive, répondit Albus, la bouche sèche.

Il allait y arriver, s'il voulait entrer à Gryffondor, il devait être courageux ! Il grimpa dans le train et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il allait rejoindre son frère quand une main l'agrippa et le tira en arrière. Il se retourna et fit face à Scorpius. Celui-ci avait tiré sa baguette.

Ne te sépare pas de ta baguette, le menaça-t-il, tu pourrais bien te retrouver avec de gros furoncles ou un bras en plus !

Tais toi Malefoy, intervint Rose, que personne n'avait vu arriver, je suis sure que tu ne sais même pas dans quel sens tu dois tenir ta baguette ! Alors, je serais toi, je ferais attention si je voulais lancer un sort.

Dis ça à ton père, dit-il.

Il bouscula d'autres premières années avant de disparaître dans un compartiment. Rose serra les poings.

Se moquer de papa comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vraiment lui lancer un sort de crache-limaces !

Peut-être le fait que tu ne saches pas les lancer, dit James qui sortit la tête d'un compartiment voisin.

Plus pour longtemps, dit Rose. Comme tu nous a entendus ? Nous étions trop loin pour que tu nous entendes la porte fermée. »

James leur fit un clin d'œil et tira sur une ficelle couleur chair qui traînait par terre à côté d'eux.

George a réussi à en faire avec des pattes qui peuvent courir se mettre où on leur dit. Pratique, non ?

Interdit, surtout, répliqua Rose, comme tous les produits Weasley.

C'est pour ça que c'est drôle, rétorqua James, et surtout, Georges m'a mis au défi de la faire passer sans qu'on la voie. Il veut améliorer son service de livraison.

Et c'est à toi qu'il a demandé ça ?

Oui. Allez, venez, on va se faire voir si on traîne dans le couloir.

En effet, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés dans des compartiments et seuls Rose et Albus étaient dans le couloir. Ils s'assirent dans le compartiment et regardèrent le paysage défiler. Ils furent presque heureux d'être interrompus par la vendeuse, à qui James acheta une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Aussitôt, ce fut une violente empoignade pour saisir celles au caramel et laisser les autres. Quand, après quelques minutes elles eurent toutes disparues, il fallut se rabattre sur celle aux goûts inconnus et pas franchement rassurants. Albus en mangea une au beurre de cacahuète, Rose en eut une à la courgette et James une à la myrtille et une au saumon. Une seule dragée restait à présent dans la boîte. Elle était d'un rouge vif qui n'augurait rien de bon.. Ils s'observaient du regard pour voir qui allait la prendre quand Rose prit la parole et dit une chose qui stupéfia tout le monde.

James Potter, je te défie en duel. Le perdant devra manger cette dragée.

James éclata de rire, avant de s'arrêter aussitôt.

Je relève le défi, chère première année. Je propose que le perdant soit le premier à perdre sa baguette. Je m'engage à manger cette dragée si je perd.

Je m'y engage aussi, répondit Rose.

Le compartiment n'étant pas très grand, ils sortirent dans le couloir. Ils ne virent personne mais ils savaient que des dizaines d'yeux les guettaient. Ils se mirent en position, avant de se tourner vers Albus. Il fit un geste et le duel commença. James agita sa baguette mais celle-ci lui sauta soudainement de la main. Pourtant, Rose n'avait pas bougé. Furieux, James se retourna. Scorpius se tenait là, aussi calme et détendu que s'il était en train de discuter avec eux. Ce qui, à vrai dire, n'était pas près d'arriver.

Tu vois que je suis capable de tenir une baguette, dit-il à Rose. Bon, Potter, tu la mange cette dragée ?

Rouge de honte et de colère, James bouscula son frère en entrant dans le compartiment, prit la dragée entre ses doigts et l'avala. Comme il l'avait deviné en la voyant, elle était au piment. Il sentit ses joues rougir et il ne peut s'empêcher de boire une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le piment. Scorpius était hilare et devait se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber par terre. Rose pouffa. Elle avait deviné qu'il les écoutait et elle avait lancé ce défi exprès. Elle savait que Malefoy ne pourrait pas résister et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se battre contre James. Elle allait retourner s'asseoir quand la porte se remit en place brutalement et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle tambourina sur la porte, elle essaya d'y jeter un sort mais, malgré tous ses efforts, la porte demeura obstinément fermée.

Hé, dit Scorpius, je crois qu'il me reste une place dans mon compartiment, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Rose resta interdite. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle lui aurait juste répondu qu'elle préférait encore que le train déraille mais là, elle n'en était plus si sure. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte encore une fois. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Rose se tourna vers Scorpius.

J'en serais enchantée.

Alors bienvenue à bord, dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

James entendit la porte du compartiment se fermer.

Je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos.

Albus asquisca. Il pensait à autre chose. Il était inquiet pour Rose. Il avait peur que les Serpentards ne lui fassent du mal. Comme son frère avait encore l'air de bouder, il lui dit qu'il allait aux toilettes et il sortit. Il réfléchit. Comment tirer Rose de là ? Il ne pouvait pas. Pas tout seul. À moins que… Les oreilles à rallonge n'étaient pas la seule chose que James devait avoir à tester pour George. Albus retourna dans le compartiment pour expliquer son plan à son frère.

Tu veux quoi ? rugit James. Tu veux la ramener ici ?

C'est notre amie, protesta Albus, elle ne doit pas traîner avec des Serpentards.

Bon, d'accord, céda James, mais c'est juste pour couper l'herbe sous le pied des Serpentards. Viens voir, je vais te montrer ce qu'il me reste.

James vida ses poches. Il avait encore quelques oreilles à rallonge, une poudre d'obscurité instantanée, un Bracelet-Bouclier, un yo-yo clignotant, une petite bouteille rose en forme de fleur qui devait contenir un philtre d'amour et une baguette qui se transformait en souris quand on l'agitait.

Il m'a donné de tout, pour voir ce qui pouvait passer la sécurité et ce qui ne passait pas. C'est un véritable arsenal, sers toi.

Albus prit la poudre d'obscurité, le bracelet et la baguette. Discrètement, il se glissa devant le compartiment des Serpentards, entrouvrit la porte et jeta la poudre d'obscurité instantanée. Une fumée d'un noir d'encre emplit aussitôt le compartiment, Albus se rua à l'intérieur, lança la fausse baguette par terre, empoigna Rose et sortit. Il entendit au moins un sort l'atteindre avant de rebondir sur le bracelet mais il courut sans s'arrêter, Rose à sa suite.

Quand la lumière revint, Scorpius haussa les épaules. Un coup pareil était prévisible de la part des Gryffondors. De toute façon, pensa-t-il en ramassant la baguette qui traînait par terre, ils allaient devoir venir la récupérer. Celle-ci se transforma alors en souris dans un grand couinement. Ou alors, ils devaient bien se marrer là-bas. Mais pas pour longtemps. Foi de Malefoy. Les crimes des Gryffondors ne resteraient pas impunis. Il ne devait pas les laisser faire la loi. Mais pas maintenant. Le soleil couchant forçait tout le monde à plisser les yeux et le ciel semblait être entré en éruption. Le train allait bientôt arriver. Il était temps de se changer.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, il faisait nuit noire et plus d'un élève de première année faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe en descendant du train. James se sépara de son frère pour se diriger vers les carrioles. Albus se retrouva donc seul, dans la cohue des premières années. Il cherchait Rose mais il ne la voyait nulle part. Une lanterne attira son attention. Elle se balançait à plus de deux mètres du sol.

Les premières années par ici ! brailla une grosse voix.

Albus savait qui c'était. C'était Hagrid. C'était un ami de son père. Il avait beau savoir qui c'était, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Hagrid était vraiment très, très grand.

Allez, allez, par ici tout le monde !

Il fit signe aux élèves de se mettre en mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent devant une flottille de petites barques. La traversée en barque. Ça aussi, il en avait entendu parler. En fait, il savait plein de choses sur Poudlard. Mais pas les plus importantes. Il ne savait rien sur la manière dont allait se dérouler les cours, sur ses camarades et surtout, sur comment ils allaient être répartis. James lui avait dit qu'il devrait combattre un troll. Il savait que c'était faux, aucun première année ne pouvait se battre contre un troll. À part son père. Lui, il avait vaincu un troll pour sauver Hermione. Il grimpa dans une barque, qui se mit à tanguer quand il monta. Un garçon monta après lui et manqua de tomber. Albus le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur de la barque.

Merci, dit-il.

Pas de quoi, répondit Albus.

Moi c'est Lucas.

Moi c'est Albus.

Albus Potter ? s'écria-t-il avant de se calmer. Pardon, tu dois en avoir marre qu'on te demande ça.

Un peu mais, tu sais, j'y peut rien.

Bon, reprit Hagrid, le lac est assez agité en ce moment, je vous conseille de vous accrocher. On y va !

Lui même n'avait pas tellement l'air inquiet mais il était suffisamment fort pour transformer sa barque en allumettes s'il l'avait voulu. Lucas regarda Albus.

Tu crois qu'il a raison ? demanda-t-il en désignant Hagrid d'un mouvement de tête. Tu crois que le lac pourrait être agité à ce point là ?

Dans le doute, répondit Albus, je m'accrocherais. Le calamar géant est grincheux quand il est réveillé par un première année qui se noie.

Je sens que ça va être agréable comme traversée, grommela Lucas.

Effectivement, le voyage fut très désagréable. De gigantesques vagues fondaient sur les barques et leurs occupants burent la tasse très souvent. Hagrid dut même rattraper un élève qui faillit passer par dessus bord. Finalement, la traversée s'acheva, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Aussi trempés que s'ils étaient vraiment tombés à l'eau, les premières années retrouvèrent avec délice la terre ferme. Hagrid leur ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à une salle où il les fit attendre, avant de partir. C'est alors qu'un homme traversa le plafond.


	3. Chapter 3

Petit, habillé d'un costume orange, il avait un sourire sournois.

Vous êtes les premières années ? demanda-t-il. Dans ce cas, fit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à une grimace, vous allez avoir besoin de vos affaires !

Il s'envola et revint les bras chargés de livres, de bouteilles d'encres et de flacons d'ingrédients divers majoritairement gluants, qu'il commença à lancer sur les élèves. Or, si la salle était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent y rester tous, elle n'était pas assez grande pour qu'ils puissent éviter les projectiles. Aussi, quand le fantôme eut épuisé ses munitions et qu'il traversa à nouveau le plafond en leur criant « Vous avez le bonjour de Peeves ! » tous les élèves étaient couverts d'encre, une substance gluante coulait de leurs robes et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur une femme assez vieille, chaussée de lunettes grises.

Je suis le professeur McGonagall, c'est moi qui vais vous conduire à la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant leurs tenues.

Peeves va trop loin cette fois-ci. Il faudra que je lui en touche un mot. Néanmoins, il faudra que vous vous habituiez à ses farces. C'est une des constantes de notre école. Personne n'a jamais réussi à lui faire quitter les lieux, dit-elle avec une ébauche de sourire. Bien, veuillez me suivre, la cérémonie de la répartition va commencer.

Elle se retourna et partit d'un pas étonnement vif, forçant les élèves à courir derrière elle. Les élèves la suivirent dans une salle gigantesque, quand quelqu'un poussa un cri de frayeur. La salle n'avait pas de plafond ! Du moins, au premier regard. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait distinguer la forme du plafond, masquée par les nuages. Le professeur McGonagall toisa les élèves d'un regard sévère. Elle se tenait sur une petite estrade, devant la table des professeur. Elle désigna un vieux bout de tissu chiffonné posé sur un tabouret.

Voici le Choixpeau, dit-elle. C'est lui qui sera chargé de vous répartir entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Vous serez répartis entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Votre maison sera votre domicile pendant cette année. Elle abritera vos condisciples, s'enrichira de vos succès et sera punie de vos entorses au règlement. Je vais placer le Choixpeau sur la tête de chacun d'entre vous à tour de rôle et vous serez répartis, dit-elle en déroulant un parchemin. Callerman, Benjamin !

Hésitant, un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le tabouret et la laissa poser le vieux chapeau usé sur sa tête.

Poufsouffle, cria le chapeau.

Un déluge d'acclamations monta d'une des tables à leur droite. Le petit garçon enleva le chapeau et courut s'asseoir. La répartition continua. Albus jeta un regard à son frère et serra les poings dans ses poches. Il essayait de se détendre, en vain. Tom Everett fut envoyé à Serdaigle, suivi par Sarah Jones. Sans surprise, Scorpius Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard, tandis que Laura Patton était envoyée à Gryffondor. Albus était le suivant. Son nom claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la bouche du professeur McGonagall et le silence se fit. Tout le monde savait qui il était. C'était un grand moment. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il quitta le groupe, s'avança lentement, s'assit sur le tabouret, jeta un dernier regard à la salle, puis le Choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête, couvrant ses yeux.

Tiens tiens tiens, fit une petite voix près de son oreille, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. On stresse petit ? Ne t'en fait pas, tu t'en sortiras bien à Gryffondor !

On aurait pu croire qu'un mur venait de s'écrouler quand la tablée des Gryffondors entendit ce cri. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se réjouissaient aussi et les Serpentards affichaient une moue résignée. Albus se leva et se précipita sur le siège à côté de son frère. Il sentait à nouveau son cœur battre. Sur le moment, il avait cru qu'il s'était arrêté. Lucas Redwater, le garçon qui était avec lui dans la barque fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor et Albus l'applaudit avec tous les autres. Il se sentait déjà intégré dans cette maison. Il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il ne restait plus que quelques élèves à répartir, dont Rose. Il la vit enfin, il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis une éternité. Depuis que James lui avait refermé la porte au nez, en fait. Elle s'avança, droite, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle prit le Choixpeau des mains du professeur McGonagall, s'assit sur le tabouret et se l'enfonça elle-même sur la tête. Le Choixpeau semblait réfléchir. Albus le voyait bouger et remuer sur la tête de son amie. Finalement, il parla.

Serpentard !

Et ce fut le chaos.


End file.
